


The Wizard Tool

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf visits his lover in Mirkwood and gets familiar with his lover’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic of mine... first post - 2004
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish, but I don’t. Only the magic.
> 
> Notes: I want to thank to Nef, for meaning of Gandalf’s name and encourage me for the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank to my Beta - Sarah Eleven, for beta-ing this story.

~* **Mirkwood** *~

Thranduil watched from the Golden Hall as Gandalf the Grey crossed the guards and walked straight to him.

“You came.” Thranduil said softly, and kissed him on the lips.

“I missed you.” Gandalf said, raised his staff. “Where I can put this?” 

“In my room,” Thranduil said, and led him in.

They passed the Hall, and Gandalf saw another room, from which wafted the sweet scent of flowers.

“Do you have a son?” Gandalf asked, amazed at the room.

“Yes, I do,” Thranduil said and added, “I raised him alone, since my wife died,” Thranduil said and wiped tears from his eyes as he remembered the old days.

“You miss her,” Gandalf said, and kissed him softly as he stroked his long hair.

“I do,” Thranduil said and added, “I missed you as well. I missed your touch upon my skin.”

“What are we waiting for, my lord?” Gandalf teased him.

“For my son. I want him to know you as well.” Thranduil said.

“It will be my pleasure,” Gandalf said. “Did he pass the majority yet?”

“Last week, actually,” Thranduil said and smiled “I taught him, and he is very pleased, and wants to know more,”

“What is your son’s name?” Gandalf was pleased at the answer, and thought ‘Like father, like son.’ 

“It is Greenleaf,” Thranduil said proudly, as he led him to his room.

“Can I wait to meet him later? I want to you to take me now,” Gandalf said.

“I will leave him a note. You will see him at dinner.” Thranduil explained and left him for several minutes. When he came behind him again, he led him to his room and closed the door. They stripped off their clothes, and their naked bodies shone by the light of the sun from the window.

Gandalf lay on the bed waiting for the King to make the first move. Thranduil approached closer to the wizard’s hips, and started to stroke his cock softly. 

“I missed your touch,” Gandalf said, as desire filled his body. “Take me now… “ 

“Not yet my love,” Thranduil teased.

Thranduil moved his mouth onto Gandalf’s cock, and began to suck it slowly, his tongue licking it. He could feel the wizard’s body tremble from pleasure, and Gandalf’s hands began to stroke his hair and his back.

“Thranduil, my love,” Gandalf moaned, “Please… take me now…”

Thranduil continued to suck Gandalf’s cock, and ignored the wizard’s pleas. Warm seed filled the king’s mouth as he continued to suck the wizard’s cock. Only then did he lift his mouth from the cock of the maia. The wizard sighed in slight relief, hoping the king would take him now.

Thranduil raised the wizard’s hips, and reached to the oil bottle that was set close to the bed, Thranduil could still smell Legolas’ scent on the bottle. He immersed his fingers inside the oil bottle and reached between Gandalf’s legs to find the hole. He tried to remember from the last time, where the ‘weakness’ spot lay inside the wizard.

One finger slipped inside as he tried to locate his pleasure zone. Another finger slipped inside as he eventually reached the spot, and he could feel his love tremble at his touch as he moved back and forth with his fingers. He tried to make him climax, but the wizard shook his head, wanting more.

“Take… me…” Gandalf moaned as the pleasure filled him even more. He did not want to let his seed free from his body yet.

“I will, Olόrin. I will…” Thranduil said to him softly as he recalled his father’s words.

“Olórin?” Gandalf asked as he tried to remember the last time that he had heard the word. “Your father only knew about my other name. How do… how do you know about that?” Gandalf asked, his face mixed with pleasure and confusion.

“Shh…” Thranduil tried to calm him as he pulled his fingers free and moved his cock inside the wizard’s body.

“I said that I would take you… oh…” Thranduil said as the beginning of the pleasure started to grip him. He thrust into the wizard’s body slowly, back and forth, and wanted it to last forever. He had waited for this so long.

Gandalf’s body began to shiver as the orgasm claimed him. He did not want this to end, either.

“Faster… move faster…” Gandalf said and moaned from pleasure.

Thranduil moved faster and faster, as he approached his climax, still moving inside of Gandalf. His body trembled as he reached to his peak, as the seed was spread inside Gandalf. “Olórin, my love… Come with me…” Thranduil moaned as he moved faster and harder inside the wizard.

Gandalf freed the seed from his body. It was warm on his body and on Thranduil stomach. Thranduil did not stop, but continued to move on and on, ready for a second round inside. He leaned forward over Gandalf’s stomach and licked the warm seed off him.

Gandalf delighted in being filled by the Elven king.

Thranduil took hold of Gandalf cock and started to stroke it slowly. He enjoyed the sight of the trembling maia. He loved to hear the maia’s screams of pleasure as he moved back and forth within him. “Come… with… me…” Thranduil moaned as he dragged his nails over Gandalf’s chest.

Gandalf moved with Thranduil, and raised his head as he tried to kiss him, but the orgasm distracted him from his motivation. He let his head fall to the soft pillow, a smile on his face.

Thranduil collapsed next to him and moved his hands lovingly over the maia’s chest.

Gandalf kept smiling. They fell asleep next to each other, wrapped in each other’s arms.  
~~

Hour passed and the ring of dinner awakened them. Thranduil dressed, and was stunned at how quickly Gandalf put on his tunic. It was so soft, and fit to his body so well. The Elven king kissed him with passion and love before they left the room and walked into the kitchen.

As they arrived, they saw the prince, who pushed out his chair and walked to his father.

“Legolas, my son…” Thranduil embraced his son. Legolas kissed his father, and rubbed his father’ back.

Gandalf’s heart raced as he looked upon the lovely prince. He felt soft hands like a silk touching him.

“Are you all right, my lord?” Legolas asked.

“I am fine,” Gandalf said.

“No, you are not,” Thranduil said, and led him to a chair to seat him. Thranduil sat next to him, as his son sat close at his other side. Thranduil rang the bell, and servants came with the food. The king piled Gandalf’s plate high with food, despite of the maia’s protest.

Gandalf ate the food, watched both by father and son. He felt soft hands stroke his hips during his eating. At one point, Gandalf almost strangled. He glanced at Thranduil, and saw the elder elf eating and enjoyed the food, then looked to his other side, and caught the young elf staring at him with a smile. Slyly, the younger elf slipped a hand between Gandalf’ legs.

Gandalf felt his body began to tremble. This young elf made him shiver. He did not want to scream in the middle of dinner, but he did not want him to stop either. He enjoyed it.

Thranduil ran his hand over Gandalf’ hair and felt the maia shiver. He looked down to see his son’s hand between the maia’s legs, and smiled. ‘My son…so young, so beautiful, and yet…’ Thranduil finished eating, drank the last drop of the wine, and raised from the chair. “Legolas,” he said, “Will you take care of him?”

“Yes, adar. I will,” Legolas said, and stood to give his father a strong hug. He kissed him softly on his lips.

Thranduil said, “You are in good hands, Gandalf.”

“I know,” Gandalf said. “I need my staff,” 

“I have duties to attend to, my love. I must go…” Thranduil whispered to him, and kissed him passionately on the lips. “I will put it in my son’s room. Do not worry…” With that, he left them alone.

~~

After the king had left, Legolas took the maia’s hand and led him to his room, and closed the door. Gandalf looked over the young elf, who stripped quickly and laid on the bed to wait for him.

Gandalf looked down at the naked elf. His blue eyes stared up at him, watching his every move with eager anticipation. His golden hair shone like the brightest sun. “Close your eyes,” Gandalf said softly, and when the prince obeyed, he continued, “Now, touch yourself.”

Legolas moved his hands all over his body while Gandalf took his staff and held it out over the prince’s body, moving him to another world of pleasure. “You may now open your eyes,” Gandalf said.

Legolas opened his eyes. The beauty of nature surrounded him, birds sang to him, and even the trees joined in the song. There was a beautiful waterfall with the smell of fresh water, and a rainbow that stretched up to the heavens. Descending down the edge of that colorful rainbow, he saw the maia gazing down at him.

“Am I dreaming?” Legolas asked, but received no answer.

“Touch yourself,” Gandalf said.

The tender grass stroked Legolas’ back as he moved his hands over his body. Gandalf walked down from the rainbow as if it were stairs and knelt over the naked prince. Immersing his fingers in the water, he raised the prince’ hips. Gandalf’s fingers slipped inside the prince’s small hole, and groped to find his sweet spot. When he heard the soft cry, he knew he had found it.

The maia’s fingers moved back and forth inside the prince’s body, and felt the warmth in him. When pleasure filled the prince, he moved his other hand to stroke the young elf’s cock.

“Saes…” Legolas begged, reaching up for him.

Gandalf leaned over Legolas’ cock and began to suck, which soon made Legolas scream in orgasm.

“Should I stop?” Gandalf asked.

“Nay… more…” Legolas pleaded.

“Insatiable elves…” Gandalf muttered fondly, and continued to move inside his body. 

Legolas writhed with intense pleasure. “Take me…” he moaned, and gripped the maia’s long beard.

Gandalf felt the pain of his beard being pulled, and removed the prince’s hands from it. “I will Greenleaf, I will…” Gandalf said. “Patience.”

“Take me now…” Legolas said, unable to control his urges anymore.

“Not yet, princeling…” Gandalf said, enjoying the pleading.

Legolas panted harder and harder as his second orgasm filled him.

“Breathe slowly. Do not be so tense.” Gandalf said. His fingers lost touch with his objective, so he pulled them out of the prince’s body.

Legolas was made to relax by the song of the birds, and began to breathe slowly as fresh air entered his lungs. The maia moved onto him and buried himself inside Legolas’ hot body. 

Legolas lifted his head a little as he watched the maia’s cock disappear inside his body. “Oh…” Legolas let his head fall back on the soft grass and closed his eyes.

“Legolas?” Gandalf asked, worried as the elf beneath him closed his eyes. “Prince?” When there was no response, he rose from the elf’s body.

“I am fine…” Legolas moaned and thrashed his head from side to side in throes of pleasure. The pace was slow. Gandalf would do whatever the prince wanted him to do. There would be no pressure.

“F..ast..er…” Legolas moaned as he started to control his body.

Gandalf gradually increased the pace until he was thrusting faster.

“More…” Legolas moaned, still not satisfied at the pace.

“When the time comes… Legolas… oh…” Gandalf moaned as the orgasm wracked his body. Suddenly, he moved even faster inside the prince.

“Ha…rde..r…” Legolas moaned and scream with pleasure, “Oh…”

“I am moving as fast as I can,” the maia said, driving into him with all his might.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh….” Legolas screamed as the orgasm finally took him. His seed spilled out all over his body and onto the maia’s stomach.

Gandalf’s seed was spilled inside the prince’s hot body. When he pulled himself from him softly he glared at the prince. Legolas’ hands rested on the soften grass in sheer exhaustion, but his eyes were wide open as the gift of sleep claimed him. His last words uttered were, “Hannon le…”

Gandalf moved his hands over his body and over the prince, and the magic returned them to their world, in Mirkwood, where Thranduil was looked extremely worried. “Is something wrong, my love?” Gandalf asked when he saw the king’s face.

“My son…” Thranduil began, but was cut short by maia’s words.

“He is asleep, my love…” Gandalf said, and covered the naked prince with a blanket.

“Legolas…” Thranduil called.

“Hmm…” Legolas hummed.

“Greenleaf…” Thranduil said softly, and kissed his son’s forehead.

Thranduil watched his son sleep with a large smile on his face.

~~

The maia took the king’s hand. He carried his staff as they ambled from the prince’s room.

“Do you use magic, my love?” Thranduil asked.

“You know me too well, my love…” Gandalf said, and was cut short by Thranduil’s long kiss.

**The End**

Translation:

Hannon le – Thank you  
Saes – Please  
Nay – No


End file.
